I Was There
by Vonthemage
Summary: What happens when a struggling entertainer and writer meet each other after a series of broken hearts? Is the other just what they really need or is there more going on than they both know?


I Was There

_Disclaimer: In no way, shape, fashion, or form do I own any of the trademarked characters or locations of SquareSoft/Enix._

Chapter One: "The Man That Got Away"

_~Seven Years Prior~_

"You've been losing a lot of weight lately and lacked your typical cherub demeanor. Is everything okay? Is it because of him?" Vincent asked the young girl.

"No, Vin, he broke my heart but so has so many good. I've learned my lesson with men." She scoffed under her breath.

"Well, not all of us are and as you know if I wasn't already claimed I would love to claim such a young, beautiful bounty such as you!" He squeezed her shoulder gently, looking at the gold band on his right thumb indicating his status as taken.

"Yes, I know." She forced a chuckle but it came out dry and weak. "Water, please?"

"Of course, my dear!" Spinning on his heels, the dark haired man strolled over to the glass pither and began pouring the ice cold liquid into a similar glass drinking glass. That was when his eyes fell upon a collection of pills. "Pills? What is it? Is it serious?!" Instantly stricken with fear he set down the glass of water and picked up one of the bottles and examined it. "It can't be… d4t? AZT? ddi? When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago. I do not how long it has plagued me, but the tolls are obvious. This is why my weight has dropped and I've become so gaunt. Make-up only hides so much, darling." She said teasing up her hair and applying some mascara to an eyelash.

"I see… This news is tragic and I will keep to myself until you see fit to inform the others. I'm sorry this happened to you. Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know and would rather not know. Because if I knew which it was, I'll stab is eyes out with my nine-inch stilettos. I don't mean the knife either." She nearly spat her words.

"Very well then. I'll make sure everyone is ready." As Vincent opened the door leaving the dressing room he frowned and looked over his shoulder. The young lady sitting there looked like an angel; she refused to make eye contact in the mirror with him. "Do know one thing. We love you. No matter what and we always will!"

"Come on in Sora, the guys have yet to meet you, they'll love you. Trust me. Your options are come in, have a few drinks, maybe even a few laughs and enjoy yourself or sit at home and just stare at the photos and memorabilia remembering things how they were. They WERE! As in aren't anymore. Get a clue, YOU MAY NOT BE ANY HAPPIER GOING IN HERE BUT YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE ANY SADDER EITHER!" the blonde-haired boy shouted in exasperation at his brother across his workplace's parking lot.

"Yeah," Sora responded, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his pants. He kicked at some gravel on the parking lot anxiously. It was obvious he didn't want to be here and his brother wasn't helping out whatsoever either.

Suddenly, a long, pale, freckled arm wrapped around his shoulder and tightly squeezed reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. Let us help get your mind off of all this, at least for one night. It's going to be a long road to recovery, trust me." Axel offered his sympathies as a gentle whisper. "You know your brother means well, he just doesn't want to see you hurting. It hurts him more than he'll let you know. So even if just to make him happy?"

With a sigh of defeat, Sora nodded. The events of just an hour ago flashed through his mind like a movie. _He arrived at his apartment and there were several, short stacks of moving boxes. Sitting atop one of those boxes was Leon, his dearly beloved. He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused and neither spoke for several moments. Sora's eyes travelling back and forth from the boxes to Leon, who refused to make any form of eye contact whatsoever._

"_Squall Leonhart," he saw the other brunette tense up at the use of his full name. "What's going on? What are you doing?"_

"Sora, I don't love you anymore."

From there it moved at light speed and just seemed to be a blur. Leon admitted to having an affair with some bimbo named Cloud Strife. That was the person that Leon 'truly loved' as he put it. Ironically enough, the Cloud fellow was having an affair with his current love, Zack. The whole thing made Sora's head spin and no matter how much he tried breaking out the loop of lies, distrust, and hurt, he just found himself pulled back in.

Snapping back to the present, he found he was almost at the double doors that lead into the bar. The glass on them had been blacked out leaving the interior a complete mystery to the outside world. A trembling hand slowly gripped the metal handle and swung the door open.

"Miss Miyano? Are you ready for your show?" Vincent Valentine, the bar's owner knocked gently on the door to the dressing room of the bar's star.

A soft, "Yes," came from the other side of the door so with a sympathetic grin he spun and walked down the hallway to the backstage area. Provided with a microphone by a stage hand he watched his watch. _Two til_, he noted mentally. Just enough time. Pulling the curtain back he stepped out onto the stage. He stepped out of what looked like a dragon's mouth into the spotlight.

"Hello everyone and welcome for another dazzling night at The Bangcock!" he was greeted with a cheering, hollering, whooping crowd of half-drunk patrons. Nothing new. He loved his clients and the loyal ones loved him. The bar had an oriental theme to it and was a landmark in the Destiny Isles, especially for the gay community.

"Well, tonight I promise you all an exquisite show as always!" he leaned against a large, sharp tooth. "Tonight, we have a special appearance of the dearly beloved, the spectacular, the fabulous Lily of the Isles. Miss Miyano!" with his final words he bowed back into a cloud of fog as machines poured the thick fog out the dragon's mouth.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the back of the dragon's mouth. It was a female, tall, slender, and lithe. Occasionally the spotlight would catch the glimmer of the sequins off her dress and shoes. After a few moments, a pale, beautiful leg protruded from the fog followed by the rest of the nights' entertainer. Her most distinguishing feature was her hair as white as snow and exceptionally pale skin. A silver sequin dress with matching heels complimented her skin and hair while she adorned brightly colored jewelry that served to accentuate beauty without being gaudy or tacky.

She approached the microphone stand and grabbed the microphone and set the mic stand off to the side, out of the way. After a glancing out into the crowd most of them were regulars, a few new faces, and an exceptionally adorable doll sat right in the front of the stage's center. His chestnut hair looked as if it was spiked up, now his hair disheveled and messy. His cheers were puffy and eyes red. Poor soul had been crying his eyes out. Slowly she lifted her eyes from his to Marluxia and Vexen. The two were taking stock and obviously had noticed the look she was giving the boy up front that sat with Axel and Roxas. They grinned and winked, but the silver-haired girl just looked away and out at the audience.

"Hello my dahlings, I hope you all ahe doing as mahvelous as myself!" She over-exaggerated her words as she brought a cigarette to her lips coated with a deep red lipstick once described as 'whore-house red'. After a few draws on her cigarette she grinned, "Well, I think we should start the night off with a song, yes? Good. Hit it!"

The opening notes to the song started, it was a piano. A few more hits of the cigarette and she began to lip-synch along with the female singer. It was a dated, lamenting torch song, about 'the man that got away'.

Sora sat opposite to his brother and his brother's love at the small, round table. A few beer bottles sat on Axel and Roxas' end while two, empty martini glasses sat next to Sora. He was so drawn in by the entertainer. Whoever she was, she was gorgeous. Throughout the song, he was sure that a few times when their gazes met she would offer a subtle grin and the last time even slid in a quick wink.

"Enjoying the show?" Sora was startled when the pink-haired server came by back their table.

"Oh, yes, it's amazing!" He responded softly, not taking his eyes from the performer.

"She performers regularly. It's a shame you have yet to even come here before. Roxas and Axel have told so much about you!" He offered a smile.

"Uh-huh." He said, half-listening.

"That song she's singing, she has right to sing that song with such vivacity, she can relate to it far too much." Marluxia commented, unaware of Sora's predicament.

Quickly wanting to change subject, "Two more beers for those two and another cosmo for me." Sora glanced over, the blonde and red head were clueless to what was happening.

With a nod, Marluxia moved through the crowd with such speed and grace it was a wonder he didn't bump into someone or trip. As he approached the bar he gave the order to the Vexen. Sora caught out of the corner of his eye the server pointing to him and the bartender nodding. He wanted to focus on the show but this sudden change in events couldn't help but dominate his attention briefly. Here came the pink haired man again and sat the drinks on the table. As soon as Sora was able to, he grabbed up his drink and chugged the drink down until the glass was empty.

"So, will you come with me?" Marluxia offered a hand.

Obviously hesitant, Sora eventually took the other man's hand and instantly was whisked to his feet and pulled through the crowd. Before he knew it they were going behind the bar and through a door. To his right he saw a door marked 'Stockroom', to his left 'Manager's Office'. Continuing down the hall there was an open door with a stair case leading up and down. Farther down, dressing rooms and at the corner a door marked 'Miyano'. The hall turned to the right and finally Marluxia slowed as they turned the corner and Sora could see the hall ended in the backstage area.

Vincent strolled hastily over to the two, "I haven't seen him perform with such dynamic and emotion in… Well, a really long time. What's going on?" Marluxia thumbed towards Sora and Vincent's eyes brows rose impossibly high.

"This is Roxas' brother!" Marluxlia wrapped an arm around him bringing slight discomfort to Sora but he failed to voice any dislike or discomfort. "I figured he should meet Riku!" Marluxia suggested.

Vincent nodded in approval. "Indeed she does! I haven't seen her perform so well in a long time. It was like just for a few moments that old flame inside her has been rekindled." _Plus, if what he says it true, maybe this boy can lift her spirits. Letting her recent affliction get her down won't make it any easier._

After a few more songs Riku abandoned the lip-synching and was now cutting up with the audience. He held his hand up to his eyes and squinted looking out at the audience, "Well, well. I think we should rename the bar. Vincent won't listen to my suggestions but it should be called the Granola Bowl. Because all I can see are fruits, nuts, and even a few flakes!" He chuckled and walked over to an unfamiliar couple that was up front, "I know why you got your seats so close. You wanted to get a glimpse at my little secrets didn't you? Well, that's too bad hun! Because with me, there are no 'little' secrets." With a wide grin and wink, he curtsied before spinning. Applause filled the building before workers came out to begin moving tables and chairs out of the center of the building and the dance tunes began playing.

He entered the mouth of the dragon, continued back stage and then pressed on past Vincent and Marluxia, not noticing Sora. He was disappointed the brunette boy up front left, perhaps he wasn't good enough? The curse of the performer is knowing just one person in the audience wasn't in some way amused or entertained.

"I'll be in my dressing room. I'm flustered and hot, I need to cool down."

He opened the door and silently slid in before anything could be said. The door gently slid shut and that was it. Marluxia shot a questioning glance towards Vincent who returned with a gesture that meant not to ask.

"Well, Sora, come with me," Vincent strolled over to the dressing room door and slid it open. "Miss Miyano, you have a visitor!" he called out.

"I look like and feel like garbage; I don't need to be seen like this. May I just rest and see them in a little bit later?" he returned.

"I don't know, he really wants to meet you and I think you yourself will be quite interested in meeting him.

"Look, I told you-" as Riku spun around he was met face-to-face with blue eyes. "Oh!"


End file.
